


Solo porque te falte el aire

by a_z_u_l (as_a_cloud)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Dean, Canon Related, Double Penetration, M/M, Self-Hatred, Wincest si quieres verlo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/a_z_u_l
Summary: (no significa que vas a morir de sofocación)Dean se odia a sí mismo. Dean está estropeado. Sobre todo, Dean extraña a Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Párrafos largos. Abuso de adjetivos (pobre de ellos) y Dean emocionalmente deshecho. ~~Lo siento. *sobs*~~
> 
> No está beteado. Y bueno, DP, pero... no se asusten (?). :/

El corazón le palpita, las sienes, los testículos, el _alma_. La sangre, que bombea su corazón a un ritmo rabioso, está agolpada entre sus piernas; y sus manos, aferradas a la cabecera de la cama con fuerza, han dejado sus nudillos blancos. Su visión está nublada y tiene las mejillas húmedas de saliva y lágrimas de placer. Y pide más, más, quiere más, necesita más… Es algo salvaje, ruin, y tan, tan satisfactorio. _Sí, sí, más_.

Dean no piensa más allá de las sensaciones que lo invaden. No piensa en la expresión de horror de John o de Sam si es que se enteraran a qué se reduce cuando más bajo cae. Su padre que se encuentra de cacería, sumergido en sus propios asuntos, y Sammy se largó meses atrás a Stanford con una beca, y deseos de huir de la vida nómada, incompleta, llena de sangre y olor a pólvora. De la comida rápida y grasienta, de la muerte y habitaciones de moteles malolientes y con paredes manchadas, y de él, por supuesto. Sammy no solo huyó de John sino también de Dean.

—Ahhhh, cariño, estás estropeado —dice uno de ellos, dándole una palmada en el trasero.

Dean responde con un gemido alto, agudo y vergonzoso; su garganta raspa por lo que siente que han sido horas de sexo duro y sucio. Sabe que a la mañana siguiente tendrá morados y verdes distribuidos por todo el cuerpo, y que le costará caminar con normalidad siquiera un par de días. Está lleno, pero todavía quiere más, _siempre_ quiere más. _Más, más, más_.

—Goloso —se burla el otro que está al costado de ellos, acariciándose con lentitud para volver a ponerse duro luego de haberse corrido en su interior.

—Más…

Las embestidas secas y profundas se detienen y está por quejarse, cuando es cambiado de posición como si fuera un muñeco _y sí eres un muñeco, muchacho, esa cara bonita y esas pecas, y en especial, esas ganas de ser cogido, y cogido hasta perder la cabeza y no solo por un macho sino por dos._ “Machos” que encuentra con relativa facilidad, camioneros aburridos de recorrer las carreteras de estado a estado, de sus esposas e hijos, y satisfechos con su mediocridad. Hombres con barbas y olor a cerveza, que claman que un orificio es un orificio, que después de terminado el asunto, lo miran con asco, como si fuera una puta barata. Que siempre tienen palabras despectivas en la punta de la lengua y, de algún modo, disfrutan jodiéndolo y descargando sus fluidos en él, jaloneando de su cabello y dejando huellas en su piel blanca.

Termina sentado en el regazo de uno de ellos, sacudiéndose al ritmo que le imponen las manos que se clavan en sus caderas, y aun detrás del pitillo detrás de sus oídos causado por su pulso enloquecido, escucha el sonido distintivo de un escupitajo. Instintivamente, murmura _más,_ y su deseo le es concedido. Está tan ido que ni siquiera puede comprobar si se ha puesto un preservativo, y aunque sabe que la aventura de la noche lo obligará a ir de nuevo a una clínicas a hacerse pruebas de enfermedades sexuales, se limita a dejarse hacer, a que lo partan en dos y sienta que lo están abriendo, y duele, claro que duele, porque la saliva se seca demasiado rápido y no le dan tiempo a acostumbrarse, ya que los embates se sincronizan para moverse en su interior. Y arde. Arde mucho, y las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, mojando sus pestañas y haciendo que pierda la erección.

Pero no los detiene, ambos hombres satisfaciéndose a la vez con su cuerpo, y él dilatado, inundado en transpiración, soportando el dolor porque se siente vivo y _castigado_ como debe. _Más… más…_ Porque no se ha roto en miles de pedacitos, aún no, pero sí es un niño abandonado que busca hacerse mierda para ver si así alguien lo salva. Estira su mano a ciegas, hacia la oscuridad, esperando a que alguien la tome y lo conduzca lejos de ese tipo de comportamiento autodestructivo y despreciable. Patético, patético y ridículo.

Cuando acaba y es dejado en medio de las sábanas revueltas, su boca como si estuviera con arena y las bolas a punto de reventar debido a que no llegó al clímax, comprueba que sí tiene semen resbalando por sus muslos interiores y murmulla un insulto, temeroso de que esta vez sí vaya a obtener un positivo que termine de arruinarlo. Quiere limpiarse del sudor, del esperma y todo lo asqueroso que le rodea, sin embargo, se queda quieto como una figurilla vacía e ignora el escozor en su nariz y lo acuosos que están sus ojos.

Su teléfono suena desde alguna parte y con un bisbiseo que contiene lo lacerante, punzante y _joder_ , _por la puta madre,_ que es moverse, va por sus pantalones descartados en el piso y contesta. Es John que le informa que lo necesita en un pueblito perdido de Illinois donde un poltergeist está haciendo de las suyas.

—Sí, jefe —responde ronco, gastado, y su propia voz le suena ajena, y tose, haciendo un mohín al percibir que más semen resbala por sus piernas. Cuelga, deja que el teléfono rebote en el colchón y se acuesta de lado, todavía desnudo y pensando en lo que no debe, se toca hasta llevarse a un orgasmo insatisfactorio que más que placer, parece el apéndice de su autocastigo.

Se baña con agua muy caliente, frotándose hasta dejarse la piel rojiza y sensible, y deja que el drenaje se lleve los fluidos producto de su odio propio. Recién en el momento en el que deja atrás el cuarto de motel y cada paso que da es una tortura, se permite pensar en Sam. Se pregunta qué estará haciendo y cómo lo habrá recibido Stanford, si lo extraña o cuán satisfecho está de la decisión que tomó, si sabe qué tanto daño le ocasionó y lo mucho que extraña decirle _Sammy_ y los numerosos “te quiero” que jamás le dijo. _Ugh, soy un jodido marica._ Cojea, su estómago se ha convertido en un remolino, y vomita en un callejón al llegar a la conclusión de qué tan deteriorado tiene que encontrarse para haber hecho lo que ha hecho. No es la primera vez, y probablemente no será la última…

_Y Sammy, ¿cómo estás? No sabes cuánto me gustaría una llamada tuya. Papá sigue en lo suyo, sin descanso, y yo… yo…_

_Te extraño_.

Con el sabor a bilis en la lengua, se limpia el mentón con el revés de la mano, e inhala y exhala tres veces antes de subirse el cuello de su cazadora de cuero y seguir andando (porque, ¿qué más le queda?)

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta aquí... trátenme con amor pls, que nunca publiqué nada de lo que escribí para/de este fandom y sin saber cómo, pasaron como diez años y ahora casi todo es destiel, y meh.
> 
> Eh, sí, a lo que iba es que esto participa de un [kinky fest](https://www.facebook.com/groups/661173654047162/) organizado en FB (sin restricciones de ningún tipo, btw), así que si alguien se anima, bienvenido sea~


End file.
